Cómo te hago entender?
by Annelisse Smith
Summary: Song fic, canción: Cómo te hago entender, autor:Roberto Roena. Historia ubicada en la boda de Bella y Edward, Jacob irrumpe en ella y pretende hacer que Bella cambie de opinión y no se case...


Este es mi tercer one-shoot y mi primer song fic

**Este es mi tercer one-shoot y mi primer song fic. No pretendo ilustrar en este la decisión de Bella sino los sentimientos de Jacob, por lo que pueden confundirse por eso… no me falta la modestia, pero este fic no es tan bueno como los que he pensado para Twilight…pero los escritores a veces pasamos por ciertas crisis dónde carecemos muchísimo de inspiración, así que el fic no es que sea excelentemente bueno, pero espero que lo disfruten, cortito pero efectivo… Fue inspirado en una canción de salsa romántica muy conocida en mi país, de Roberto Roena.**

**Para **_**Niwako**_** e **_**Itoshiiko**_**…las adoro, chicas…**

**Cómo te hago entender?**

Y ahí se hallaba ella, temblando como si su vida dependiese de ello… pero no, ese no era el caso, la cuestión era que…por todos los cielos!, se casaba!

No traía puesto unos jeans ni estaba en Las Vegas, como lo habían predispuesto, pero si estaba frente a un altar, tomada de su mano…el ser que más amaba le sujetaba sus manos al dar su "acepto"…

Bella apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, todo su cuerpo, sus músculos, temblaban…era su boda…y luego su transformación.

Su boda…evento que no podía compartir con sus padres…Charlie por poco pierde la cabeza, casi le da un ataque al corazón…y Renée, la despreocupada Renée, enloqueció con la idea…tuvo que escapar, abandonarlos…pero era el precio justo por ser feliz el resto de su vida al lado de Edward…muy pronto sin precaución alguna.

A Edward toda su familia lo apoyaba, o por lo menos toda terminó cediendo. Por lo que estaban presentes Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie.

Conocidos o amigos, no…excepto uno…a la lista se le añadía un invitado más…él…pero estaba más que claro que definitivamente no asistiría…

-Acep…-musitaba Bella con voz quebrada, pero su tono la hacía parecer muy ansiosa.

De repente, ella misma interrumpió su habla. Frente al alta había aparecido él…Jacob Black…

-Bella, no… No lo hagas.

-Jake…-logró articular ella, la sangre huyó de su rostro, se puso pálida.

_Cómo te hago entender?_

-Bella nada me importa más que tú…me haces falta…no me importa estar aquí cuando cualquiera de ellos podría matarme…necesito que me escuches…necesito que sepas, que entiendas…te amo…no te cases…qué hago para qué me aceptes…?

_Cómo te hago entender_

_que a nadie extraño más _

_que nada me hace falta_

_más que tu presencia_

-Bella no puedo aguantarme más…algo me carcome por dentro…es el deseo desesperado de tenerte para mí…aún sabiendo que estás con él…

Edward soltó las manos de Bella y dejó caer las suyas sobre su regazo.

-No te cases…ya te extraño, y ni siquiera te has convertido…

Bella lo miró con gesto de súplica.

-Yo sé…yo sé que he cometido errores, mi comportamiento no es el ideal…sé que mi físico no se compara con el suyo…pero me duele que no estés cerca de mi calidez.

_Que nada me lastima_

_como lo hace tu ausencia_

_Cómo te hago entender_

_que a nadie extraño más_

-Ya no vivo sin ti…no como, no duermo, ya ni siquiera quiero estar con la manada ni volver a trabajar en mi garaje, ya ni Billy me habla…No vivo sin ti…Bella…

_Cómo te hago entender _

_que mi vida sin ti_

_es solamente tiempo_

_que pasa sin ti_

-Bella yo sé que lo quieres a él…no puedo competirle, pues tiene belleza, dinero y lujo…pero no puede como yo, ofrecerte el cielo…no te cases, no cambies, no te vayas…te extraño…no vivo sin ti.

Golpe bajo.

Edward se quedó perplejo, igual que los demás, y Bella soltó dos lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

_Cómo te hago entender_

_que me faltas_

_como el aire_

_como el agua_

_para vivir_

-Tú no sabes que se siente, o tal vez hasta lo supiste cuando él se fue…que se siente una noche estando solo, pensando en el ser que amas, siendo conciente de que no te corresponde…qué almíbar tan amargo!...es aquel al sentir el dolor que se posa en tu garganta en forma de un nudo…ese tinte amargo del fracaso y el rechazo…te amo, Bella, no te cases…

_Cómo te hago entender_

_este sabor amargo_

_sabor de derrota _

_que crece en mi boca_

_cuando tú no estás_

-Me partí en dos cuando recibí tu invitación, cuando supe-tomó una pausa-, que te casabas…Quise dejar las cosas así…pero te llevabas la mitad de mi corazón contigo…te extraño…

_Cómo te hago entender_

_que se me rompe el alma _

_y no puedo evitarlo_

_cuando tú te marchas_

_cuando no sé de ti_

-Y sabes qué? Perdón por haber irrumpido en tu boda de este modo; sé que pedir perdón es algo contradictorio en lo que a mi respecta, pero necesitaba decirte lo que sentía…no quería que te casases sin que lo supieras…como quisiera no haberte molestado, como quisiera no haber entrado en tu vida, así serías plenamente feliz con Edward-la pronunciación de este nombre en sus labios y su voz, sonaba desgarradora-…pero soy débil, no puedo luchar contra lo que siento…

_Cómo te hago entender_

_que es más fuerte que yo_

_que no quise de ti enamorarme_

-Bella, dime…qué debo hacer? Cómo debo actuar para que me quieras tan siquiera una octava parte de lo que lo quieres a él?

-Yo te quiero, Jake-habló Bella con voz quebrada, débil y temblorosa.

-No del modo que se acople a mis expectativas…no te cases…

_Cómo te hago entender_

_y qué más puedo hacer_

_para complacerte_

_con todo lo que te digo_

_no logro convencerte_

-No sé que es peor…el no poder besarte o vivir del recuerdo de un beso que te viste obligada a darme…me siento tan mal al recordarte y por consiguiente percatarme de que no puedo tenerte…

_Cómo te hago entender_

_ese sabor amargo_

_que crece en mi boca_

_ese vicio de ti_

_que no puedo romper_

-Yo sé que quieres casarte con él…pero si tan sólo me dejaras demostrarte mi amor…sólo pido y quiero una oportunidad…si tan sólo me permitieras besarte otra vez…

Jacob avanzó, quizá en realidad si se disponía a besarla.

-Ni te atrevas, perro-habló finalmente Edward-. Ella no te lo ha pedido.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron de un negro llameante, no precisamente contra Bella.

_Que estoy entregado a ti_

_cuerpo entero y_

_no te logro convencer_

_Por qué no dejas _

_que bese tus labios_

_y que mi delirio_

_te embriague de amor_

-Bella…ya no puedo contenerme más…dime que no me quieres y me iré.

-No puedo-dijo Bella con voz queda, al parecer dirigiéndose más a Edward que a Jacob.

-Entonces…toma una decisión ya-exigió Jacob-…no quiero presionarte, pero…dime lo que quieras y yo accederé.

_Quiero saber_

_lo que piensas de mí_

_ya no puedo más…_

_Te canto esta canción_

_quiero saber tu decisión_

_chica dime _

_Cómo te hago entender?_

-Y bien, Bella?-dijo Jacob arrodillándose ante ella, tomándole la mano-.Te quedas conmigo?


End file.
